


For 12 Years

by clover71



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clover71/pseuds/clover71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For 12 years, I've followed you. For 12 years, I waited.</p><p>(A very old fic or series of drabbles written for Advent challenge in 2012 that I'm simply archiving here)<br/>.<br/>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams Are Calling

**Author's Note:**

> \- Like they say, it should be Christmas the whole year round, LOL. I was just looking through some fics in my file folders and realized there are some I haven't archived here and are left buried in my fanfic livejournal account collecting dusts and molds. Not sure if this is even worth sharing, but...
> 
> \- I doubt there's something like Christmas or Yule in the Naruto world, so I'll consider this AUish of some sort, but it's in the canon world or whatever. When I signed up for the advent challenge, which was during the Christmas holidays, this was the fandom I was focusing on, thus, the drabbles.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** This fan fiction is written for non-profitable purpose and author does not claim copyright for the characters and settings used. Naruto and its characters are created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto.  
> .  
> .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has always been alone, and feels more alone at the night of the Yule season where most families in the village come together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Title is from the lyrics of the song 'Believe' by Josh Groban (from the Polar Expess movie)  
> \- I have no idea if it snows in Konoha but I've never seen it so I'm guessing it doesn't.

.  
.  
It rarely snows here in Konoha though there is always an undeniable chill in the air when December rolls in. The cold wind nips at Naruto's bare skin and he regrets not wearing the jacket that the man with kind eyes and beard dusting his chin had given him last night. 

The streets are almost empty now, few villagers hurrying home to their families – some of them carrying bags filled with groceries and boxes wrapped in colorful papers. Naruto feels a slight pang in his chest, aware that it's the Yule season and most kids he knows have been talking about what gifts they may get from their parents. 

He doesn't have parents. He doesn't have anybody. And just like last year, he'll spend this night, like any other night, alone in his cramped apartment with a cup of instant ramen and the company of imaginary family. 

His thoughts have drifted off as he walks aimlessly, wandering into the winding streets of the only place he knows as home. His feet lead him to a compound – the one he's been told several times to keep his distance from. It's not the hundreds of red and white fan emblem splashed on walls and lanterns lining the pathways that lures him into its midst. It's the sound of faint laughter and singing and something he has never come to know in all his seven years of existence: the sound of happiness shared by a family. 

Through a window he peeks, and he watches two dark-haired young boys – one the same age as his and recognizes him as one of his fellow students at the Academy – stuff their mouths with cookies while their parents look on with bright smiles on their faces. The sight alone makes Naruto's empty stomach grumble. He imagines himself in the boys' places, imagines his mom and his dad handing him lots of goodies that he can binge on relentlessly until his belly is full and aching, imagines the warmth of having them close by, planting chaste kisses on his cheeks and wishing him a Merry Yule.

Dreams like these are the only ones that keep him going.

His heart feels heavier when he strides away, his feet carrying him home. Though nothing awaits him in his silent abode, he hears his dreams summoning him in its tranquil nest to make him less lonely tonight, like they have every other night.  
.  
.


	2. Sleep In Heavenly Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being alone isn't how Sasuke imagines himself spending this time of the year, but his cruel fate only leaves him with nothing but painful memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Title is from the song 'Silent Night'

.  
.  
The cool breeze hits his face but Sasuke ignores the frost that makes his skin sting. His lips are dry, chapped from the cruelty of this nasty cold weather, but Sasuke couldn't care. He strides into the empty compound that he has called home for most of his eight years of life. 

The silence engulfs him into a cocoon of loneliness, pushes him further into the dark abyss he has been living in since that horrible night. 

His family – his whole clan – gone, taken from him by the one person he has revered the most: his brother. To add insult to the injury, Itachi has fled the village, leaving Sasuke alone to wallow in grief, to nurse the fury that's burning deep inside him. 

For months, Sasuke has kept his distance from this now eerie place, ignoring that unknown force that draws him into dark memories – memories that often bring back the scene of him seeing every member of his clan slaughtered like animals. 

What brings him here tonight is beyond him. Perhaps it's the lack of self-worth or maybe his desire to be swallowed into the reality that he has no one now. 

Distant singing reaches his ears, sounds he knows should be familiar but his mind is anchored here in the silence that echoes across the Uchiha compound. The thought hits him before he can throw himself inside the walls that protect him from paralyzing emotions. 

It's the night before Yule and he's supposed to be at home sitting near the front door with Itachi, waiting for their dad to come home with presents while sniffing the mouthwatering smell wafting from the kitchen where their mom is cooking a special dinner.

With his mind elsewhere, he has no clue how he came upon his old house, why he's pressing his nose against the hazy window and when the tears has started streaming down his face.

The sound of faint footsteps alerted him that he's not as alone as he believes he is. His head snaps around as he looks over his shoulder but finds no one. He catches the blurry movement in the distance through the corner of his eye and his gaze slides toward the end of the street in time to see a flash of orange shirt and yellow head disappearing around the bend.

"Hn. Usuratonkatchi," he murmurs to himself then pulls away from the place that only brings him nothing but pain. Sasuke wonders how he'd ever be able to sleep in peace with this nightmare hovering above him.  
.  
.


	3. In The Air There's A Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entire village is dressed for the season and Naruto no longer has to spend Yule alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Title is from the lyrics of the song 'Silver Bells'

.  
.  
Naruto's not sure when things changed. Or how. Or why. But that's not important. What's important is that he's not alone anymore. He's got Iruka-sensei with him. Not with him all the time but at least he doesn't have to sit alone at home – again – this night of Yule. Iruka has invited him to come over to his apartment for dinner and it smells glorious.

"Well," Iruka says, breaking into Naruto's momentary musing. "Are you just going to stare at the food I spent hours cooking or are you going to dig in?"

"Dig in, of course!" Naruto sticks his chopsticks in a dish he's not familiar with but he can see it's made of potatoes and carrots and… well, whatever it is, it looks delicious. Then he pokes at a slice of roast pork meat, piles his plate with rice dumplings and starts stuffing his mouth with these scrumptious food. 

"Easy now," Iruka says with a light chuckle. "You don't want to end up with upset stomach later."

They have sencha after dinner, made from the finest tea leaves, according to Iruka. And they sit by the window watching late night shoppers rush home with presents for loved ones. 

"I wish it snows here in Fire Country," Naruto mutters more to himself but Iruka hears him and laughs softly.

"Then it wouldn't live up to its name now, would it?" There's a glint in Iruka's eyes, gaze soft as he regards Naruto with a look that Naruto only sees a father would give his son. Maybe this is how it feels like to have a father.

Naruto can feel his heart swell and he wishes this isn't just a dream that will be stripped away from him when he wakes up in the morning. "Thanks for dinner, Iruka sense."

Iruka reaches out and ruffles his hair. There is an air of fondness with the way Iruka's fingers weave through Naruto's blond tresses, the smile his sensei wears genuine and gone were the look of indifference that held Naruto during his earlier years in the Academy.

"So what did you wish from the Yule spirit this year?" Iruka asks.

"Yule spirit? I don't believe in that. Besides, that's kids' fantasy. I'm nine already." Naruto jabs his thumb against his chest. "I'm all grown up."

Iruka arches an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

A strident sound reverberates outside, startling Naruto out of his chair. "What the—?" He pokes his head out the window only to realize that… "Oh. It's just the damn bells."

"Just the damn bells?" Iruka blurts out, incredulity written all over his face. "Those bells signify that Yule is upon us." Something flickers over Iruka's eyes – a shadow of sadness shrouding those brown orbs. "Naruto, you're not the only one who has spent this season alone over the years."

Then Naruto remembers Iruka has lost his parents at a young age. Guilt stabs at him for thinking he's the only one unfortunate enough to soar through this festivity on his own. He lays a hand on Iruka's, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Well, now we have each other, sensei. We no longer have to spend it alone."  
.  
.


	4. There Is No Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke thinks that there is no peace on earth yet why does he find hope in one boy who won't leave him alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Title is from the lyrics of the song 'I Heard The Bells On Christmas Day'

.  
.  
Other children his age may now be indulging in the joy this season normally brings, but Sasuke only wallows in grief. Two years have passed since his family had been stolen from him by the cruelty of fate, yet he the anguish over the loss is still fresh in his heart and he will forever nurse the hatred for the boy who caused it. 

Not even the jovial atmosphere spilling over the village can chase his sorrow away. He prefers locking himself up in his apartment but his solitude was broken hours ago when that bull Naruto started pounding against his door, demanding him to come out or else.

 _Or else what?_ What can that loser do anyway? Annoy him relentlessly, that's what. That blond-headed fool seems to possess the natural talent to rile him up to no end. 

Now Sasuke sits atop of a random building, watching some silly celebration in the square a few feet below him. He remembers Itachi taking him there every year before they had to head home for Yuletide dinner. 

_Itach._ The mere thought of his brother ignites the anger he manages to suppress deep inside him most of the time. Once he graduates from the Academy two years from now and obtain a genin status, he will definitely train hard until he's strong enough to face his brother in battle.

"There you are," someone says and Sasuke does his best not to jerk when he's startled out of his thoughts. He need not turn around to know it's Naruto behind him. "I've been looking all over for you. What are you doing up here?"

"Hiding from you, obviously," Sasuke snaps back. _Damn,_ just what kind of a ninja is he or will turn out to be if he can't even hide from this person?

Naruto laughs, taking the snide remark in stride like he always does. _What's with this idiot anyway?_

"Man, you have to do better than that, Sasuke. Anyway, I brought you this." He sets a paper bag beside Sasuke and starts rummaging inside it.

Curious, Sasuke's eyes slants over to the other boy. "What's that?"

"A couple of bento Iruka made for us. There's tori no karaage, sushi, some tofu with tomatoes and he made sure to put plenty in yours because he knows you like tomatoes." Naruto hands him a box, lips stretched into a bright smile, his bright blue eyes hold an blinding glee that warms Sasuke's heart somehow and… 

_Damn it!_ Why does this boy affects him so much?

Sasuke knows it's pointless to decline the offer because Naruto can be extremely insistent and pesky so he accepts the bento without a word or a glance spared at his classmate. His gaze falls on the festivity below them once more and Sasuke huffs at the irony on how these people are too blinded with blissfulness that they refuse to see there will be no peace in this world. But.

This boy sitting beside him, who has been treated as nothing but an outcast, can still smile through all his troubles. It makes Sasuke wonders… Is there still hope for him – for everyone – yet?  
.  
.


	5. If The Fates Allow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some sort of pre-Yule celebration at the Academy and Sasuke is nowhere to be found. Naruto is given the task to find him and bring him over to join the rest of their classmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Title comes from the lyrics of 'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas'  
> \- I had no idea how to insert Naruto and Sasuke's age in the story, but they're both 11 years old here.

.  
.  
Naruto doesn't know why he's even trying. It's obvious Sasuke is too stuck-up to consider Naruto as a friend. Besides, that guy seems to live in his own world, often brooding on his own. So why does Naruto even bother to try and approach him? Because he's the only one in Naruto's class with whom Naruto can relate. They're both alone now.

"Hey. Teme," he says without the acrimony he knows should be in his tone. He's supposed to hate Sasuke, supposed to despise him, supposed to insult him at any given chance because that should make Naruto feel smug or something. But in all honesty, he doesn’t' feel any of those, just the burning need to be close to the dark-haired boy. "What are you doing here? The old man's throwing some sort of a party at the Academy. He has sent food and drinks and all that."

Sasuke glares at him like his eyes are meant to stab Naruto through his skull then he scoffs and says, "Beat it, usuratonkachi." 

The sun spills its radiance over the surface of the river. A luminous ray bounces over to Sasuke's face, giving his dark look a softer hue. There's a tranquil quality in this place. Maybe that's the reason why Sasuke comes here so often, just sits on the bank for hours looking lost in his own thoughts.

Naruto sighs and sinks down beside his classmate. "The Hokage actually sent me to get you. He wants all of us there."

"Whatever the hell for?" Sasuke keeps his eyes to the water but somehow Naruto feels the touch of his gaze. 

"I don't know," Naruto says with a shrug. "Iruka-sensei says the old man wants to start a tradition. You know, since Yule's coming and maybe he wants to throw us a party before we go off on our holiday break."

"I'm in no mood for such things." 

"Oh come on." Naruto bumps his shoulder against Sasuke's and the other boy seems to stiffen but Naruto ignores the bizarre reaction. "That's better than sulking here." When Sasuke doesn't show any signs of budging, Naruto offers, "Tell you what. If you come now, I won't talk to you for two days."

That got the Uchiha's attention. His eyes meet Naruto's, his face void of any expression. "How 'bout a week?"

"No way! That will be torture!" spills out of Naruto's mouth before he can stop the words.

One corner of Sasuke's mouth curls up, making him look a lot more pompous than he naturally does. "How is that torture?"

Heat spread all over Naruto's face, prompting him to tear his eyes away from Sasuke's dark orbs. "I mean.. I uh…." _Shit, am I blushing? And why the heck am I stammering?_ "Never mind that. Are you coming or not? It's not important if you don't anyway."

Naruto pushes himself up and moves to leave but Sasuke's voice stops him.

"Hold on, dobe. Let's walk back together." 

Strange feelings come swirling in Naruto's chest, his heart beating rapidly. "Hurry up then. I don't have all day, y'know." He marches up the path leading back to the Academy with Sasuke at his side. 

Naruto has never made any wish during Yule season but if he's asked to make one this year, it's to have Sasuke as his friend and he hopes that they will be together 'til the end.  
.  
.


	6. Blame It On The Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is Sasuke supposed to know that a visit at Iruka-sensei's apartment will end up with him kissing Naruto. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Title is from the actual song 'Blame It On The Mistletoe'  
> \- Can we just pretend that they have the same tradition with mistletoes in the shinobi world?

.  
.  
It’s rather surreal, feeling laughter bubble up in his chest, his lips stretching to a smile. Sasuke decides not to fight it, just lets it go and listens to the sound vibrating through his throat. He rarely laughs – never, really – not since that horrible night when he was eight. 

With Naruto though, the grief Sasuke still carries inside him dissipates somehow. It seems like the sun always shines above his teammate – figuratively, that is, not because Naruto's got a mop of yellow blond hair sitting on top of his head. Sasuke has to admit that the idiot's smile is infectious. 

Ever since they got dispatched to the same team, Sasuke feels like he's being pulled out of the dark hole that has served as his sanctuary for the past four years. Naruto somehow reminds him that he should be enjoying his childhood. But then again, he's twelve. He's hardly a child anymore.

"Damn. Kakashi-sensei sure is hard to trick," Naruto says, curving his arms behind his head as they trudge down the busy streets of Konoha.

"I thought we almost had him this time." Sasuke recalls their most recent escapade to get their sensei to remove his mask – their third attempt, to be specific – and the whole shenanigan ended up with him, Naruto and Sakura running away from one of Kakashi's hounds.

"Or more like Bull almost got us." Naruto shakes his head and wipes the tears that gathered in the corner of his eye. "Man, that dog's sense of smell is as sharp as a kunai but his eyesight his as bad as a blind mouse's."

Sakura giggles. "It's a good thing he recognized our scents before he could jump at us." She stops in front of an apartment building and glances up. "You sure Iruka sense won't mind that Sasuke and I tag along, Naruto?"

"Of course not. He asked me to bring you guys along. He says he's got presents for us."

 _Presents? Oh right._ Sasuke has almost forgotten it's another Yule season. Sakura is the one who knocks and it doesn't take Iruka long to open the door and let them in. They follow their sensei to the kitchen but he stops at the threshold, Naruto standing right beside him.

When Iruka turns to face them, his eyes slide up to the ceiling the he utters, "Um, guys?" his face turning to a darker hue.

Sasuke follows Iruka's gaze and when he spots the bunch of leaves hanging on the arch, he mutters, "Oh shit," under his breath. He knows about the stupid mistletoe tradition. Whoever started it should be murdered – or be brought to life then be murdered.

:"What's that supposed to be?" Naruto scratches his head, face pinched, the skin between his eyebrows wrinkling. 

_Damn it!_ Sasuke makes a mental note to pound his head hard against a wall later. Right now, the urge kicks in and he just…

Whatever. He leans close to Naruto. When the other boy lowers his eyes, face level to Sasuke's, Sasuke decides to throw caution to the wind and presses a kiss on Naruto's lips. He can just blame that damn mistletoe later.  
.  
.


	7. The Stars Shine Up Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Sasuke gone, Naruto feels more alone than he has ever felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Title comes from the lyrics of 'Please Come Home For Christmas'

.  
.  
The lights that fill the Plaza don't look as bright as it did last year, in Naruto's opinion. Or maybe it's the dark cloud hovering above him. 

It's been months now since Sasuke has left the village to join Orochimaru's faction. Naruto is bent to hell on bringing his friend back home where he belongs. But they've lost trail of Sasuke and there has been no sign of Orochimaru either. 

Much as Naruto wants to wear a smile across his face – just for the sake of the season – the melancholy that shrouds his heart chases away the slightest joy that prods at him. Sasuke's gone. His best friend has left him.

The sky slowly turns gray with a hint of stars dusting across the clear expanse. Naruto wonders where Sasuke is, if he's also looking up at the stars right now, if he's… if he's thinking of him – thinking of Team 7 and all the times they've spent together over the last year. 

"Please Sasuke," Naruto says to no one in particular, but he wishes that his thoughts will reach his friend somehow. 

What went wrong when everything seemed right, he wonders. He knows Sasuke has been nurturing an enormous amount of hatred for his older brother and his hunger for revenge is immeasurable. But. 

_Why did you have to leave?_ Naruto doesn't understand, doubts he'll ever want to understand. He just wants Sasuke back.

Tears begin to well up in his eyes, his throat feels thick, and he hates it, hates feeling like this little world he has built for him and Sasuke – for their friendship – is crumbling down. "Please come back to Konoha."  
.  
.


	8. A Different Kind Of World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is haunted with memories of Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- the title comes from the lyrics of "A Different Kind Of Christimas'

.  
.  
The curtain of rain makes it nearly impossible to navigate through this outpost town, but Sasuke's got the _eyes_ for this kind of situation. The streets are almost empty now, save for a few who are rushing through the downpour with umbrellas over their heads. Sasuke only relies on the thick hooded coat to keep himself from getting completely drenched. 

It doesn't take long for him to find the wretched place where the village healer lives and he's soon trudging through a dank alley, wary of his surroundings. There's no need to dally around so he does what he came here for, picks up the herbs Kabuto needs for his suspicious potions and leave. 

Relief settles in him when he steps out of the humid apartment to find that the rain had stopped and the sky is slowly clearing. He traces his way back to the main gate and pauses only when a group of children run past him, trampling on the puddles left lying on the ground. 

One of the children has bright yellow hair and Sasuke has to do a double take, thinking it's someone he knows. Memories of a buried past comes crawling to the surface and he can almost hear Naruto's laughter, hear his incessant pleading for Sasuke to go with him to the park just outside the village so they can watch the fireworks. _It's the highlight of the Yule season, Sasuke, come on. We can't miss it!_

It's been more than a year since he left Konoha. Surely Naruto must have grown, even just a little. The thought of Naruto reawakens a sense of longing that Sasuke thought he has shoved deep inside him. He wonders if his bond with Naruto is stronger than he thinks, so strong that leaving isn't enough to break it. 

People are hanging paper lanterns outside their home now, colorful ones that remind him of a village he once called home, of the people he once called friends, of the festivities he hated going but loved seeing the look it brings to Naruto's face. 

_Naruto._

One day, perchance, he'll cross paths with him again and Sasuke knows there is a possibility that he will have to finish the job he started, knows that the inevitability will take its course and he will have to kill his best friend.  
.  
.


	9. Cold Winter's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a stop over at Yukigakure, the festivities in the village reminds Naruto of Sasuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- the title comes from the lyrics of 'Miss You Most At Christmas'

.  
.  
Fifteen now and he has gained a few inches in height. Naruto studies his reflection at the full length mirror one last time before throwing the thick cloak around his shoulders. He's almost at the door when he hears Jiraiya bellow, "Naruto! Hurry up. The parade is about to start."

They're in Yukigakure and the old woman who owns the inn where they're staying says that the season of Yule is big, that they often have fireworks and lantern parades. 

Excited, Naruto jogs downstairs and finds his perverted teacher waiting for him at the front door. The streets are now covered with thick layers of snow. Naruto's glad he has traded his usual sandals for a more appropriate footwear, his feet sinking in a particularly deep mound. Everything around him is white like he's in some dream land. 

Sasuke would have loved it here. Naruto could almost picture them both throwing snowballs at each other. Or maybe he would challenge Sasuke on a race up the hill. 

_Sasuke_ The thought of not having his friend around anymore stabs at his heart. He's not going to give up though. _Nope._ Once he's done training with Jiraiya, Naruto will resume searching for Sasuke until he brings him back to Konoha. He'll never give up, never go back on his word. 

"You're thinking about _him_ again, aren't you?" Jiraiya's voice is low, almost a whisper, and though his eyes remain in the pathway, he still throws occasional side glances Naruto's way. 

"I wish he's here. He would've loved the snow," Naruto says and he can hear the wistfulness in his own words.

The weight of Jiraiya's hand on his shoulders prompts him to look up and the smile sitting on the pervy sage's lips wanes. "He now walks along a path of his own choice, Naruto. There's nothing you could've done."

"I'm going to bring him back, bring him home." The determination burning inside Naruto will never be deterred. He will bring Sasuke back.

"Whatever you say, kid." Jiraiya stirs Naruto through the crowd, noise thrumming in the air. "For now, just clear your mind and enjoy the parade."

 _Easier said than done,_ Naruto thinks and though his eyes are locked on the colorful lanterns held by men and women and children dressed in pretty yukatas, his mind is filled with thoughts of Sasuke.  
.  
.


	10. If Only In My Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke finds himself on a valley overlooking Konoha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Title comes from the lyrics of 'I'll Be Home For Christmas'

.  
.  
With all the comprehensive training he's had over the past three years, Sasuke thought he's ready to face any challenge. Anything. What he didn't count on was seeing Naruto again last summer, all grown up and… _Damn,_ that was certainly one of the few things Sasuke wasn't totally prepared for.

His world seemed to have stopped for a moment when his eyes settled on Naruto's bright blue orbs looking up at him with what Sasuke could only interpret as bafflement back then. It was a feat to keep his face from molding any expression, to remain stoic, though he couldn't ignore the pressure in his heart.

Summer came to past. Then autumn. In winter he finds himself trudging along snow covered grounds, leaving a trail of footprint in his wake. He travels for days, letting his feet take him to where his heart desires until he reaches the edge of the valley overlooking Konoha. 

The village is still miles away, too far for his sharingan to reach. He can only make the outlines of the buildings and the gates that hug around the entire area. For some reason though, the laughter, the sounds of singing, Naruto's obnoxious 'Happy Yule everyone!' seem to reach his ears. Or maybe, just maybe these are mere memories of a past resurfacing. 

Only if… this lifetime had been kinder to Sasuke, then he may have never left the village, may still be there celebrating Yule with his family, with Itachi and… who knows, maybe his mom will even invite Naruto for dinner, if only in his dreams.

He knows he'll never be able to go back to Konoha, that he could never call it home again. He had a goal to fulfill and even after then, he doubts he'll ever find the path that will lead him back to the village.  
.  
.


	11. Like An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is over and Sasuke is back in Konoha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The title comes from the lyrics of 'On Christmas Morning'

.  
.  
It's picking up the pieces that is hard, carrying on despite the lives lost, rebuilding villages and keeping everyone on their feet. The war has tarnished everyone's heart, but it also serves to make Naruto stronger. He has lost friends and for that he grieves. But he has reclaimed one friend he thought will never be back by his side again, at least not in the way he expected.

Sasuke had come to help out in the war and for that, the hokage had granted him a chance to redeem himself. Sure, he's still tagged as rogue ninja and is under the watchful eyes of ANBU Black Ops, but Naruto likes to believe Sasuke will get there – the path to freedom. At least Naruto's able to ask pardon for Sasuke to roam around the village at specific hours.

There are no colorful lights along the streets of Konoha, no festivities in the town square this year. But the warmth this season normally brings blossomed inside Naruto's chest. Perhaps because his wish had come true, that he's got Sasuke by his side.

"What's that silly smile for, dobe?" Sasuke has one eyebrow raised and he pins Naruto with a skeptic glare.

"Just thinking," Naruto offers, eyes sliding down to the ground. He kicks a stone off the dirt path, lips stretching even further as he thinks back to the many Yule he shared with Sasuke when they were younger.

"About what, stupid?" Sasuke coaxes.

Several kids call out to Naruto and he raises his hand in greeting before turning back to Sasuke. "I thought I won't feel the list bit happy this season, what with the war leaving an ugly shadow behind us and all. But then you're here, and… I don't know. Everything feels right somehow."

Naruto can feel his cheeks burning, cursing himself for not thinking before blurting out what's in his mind.

"You're such a loser," Sasuke says and he almost sounds like the twelve-year-old Sasuke that Naruto once traded insults with though the words lack any hint of contempt this time. 

Something flutters inside Naruto's chest. _Weird,_ he thinks. Being with Sasuke triggers weird feelings. But he wouldn't have it any other way. At least they're not killing each other.

"Oh come on, teme. You love me for it," Naruto teases with a playful nudge on Sasuke's shoulder and Naruto almost trips on a rock lying in the middle of the street when he catches sight of the shade of scarlet spreading over Sasuke's face.  
.  
.


	12. 'Midst The Din And Tinsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amidst the celebration out on the streets of Konoha, Sasuke and Naruto spends a quiet morning at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Title comes from the lyrics of 'What Christmas Means To Me'

.  
.  
Sasuke awakens at the slight dip on the bed. His ninja instinct would've prompted him to grab the kunai he hides beneath the mattress but he's quick to sense Naruto's chakra caressing him like warm rays of the morning sun.

"I thought I'd make you some breakfast in bed," Naruto explains when Sasuke eyes the tray Naruto's holding. 

The feeling that blossoms in Sasuke's chest is still foreign to him, but he's getting used to it. Opening up his heart to Naruto hasn't always been rainbows and sunshine, but Naruto has been patient over the past year and he never gave up on Sasuke, never once did he think that it's hopeless to save Sasuke from darkness. Who would've thought they'll end up together, like _this_ , sharing a bed, a home, a dream of a better future?

"Thanks." Sasuke picks up the tea cup, needing something to warm his belly, then studies the content of the bamboo tray, surprised that he doesn't spy any bowl of ramen on it. 

They eat in silence, Naruto humming occasionally and once the plates and tea pot are empty, Naruto sets the tray aside, slips under the cover and snuggles at Sasuke's side. "So what are our plans for today," he asks, arms tightening around Sasuke's middle.

"I thought Sakura invited us for lunch. Then there's the traditional dinner with Iruka and Kakashi, which reminds me…," Sasuke lifts his head at the thought of their former teachers, frowning a little when he asks, "when did those two start dating anyway?"

Naruto giggles – actually giggles. "They've been dating since you've been released from prison. You were just too stuck up to notice."

"Well, I'm not as nosy as you are, usuratonkachi."

Naruto's hand smacks right on Sasuke's bare shoulder. "I thought no more name calling, teme," he snaps and Sasuke can't help but laugh, the sound as foreign as the feelings swirling in his heart. 

Sasuke presses his palm on the back of Naruto's head, pulls Naruto close and claims Naruto's mouth with his own. Naruto tastes like miso soup and broiled salmon and Sencha and just Naruto, so intoxicating, so addicting that Sasuke can't get enough. But he has to pull away, has to take a breath. And he does, leaving chaste kisses on Naruto's kiss-swollen lips. 

"Thank you," is all Sasuke says and the smile that forms on Naruto's lips is enough to assure Sasuke that Naruto knows what he means, knows Sasuke is grateful that Naruto has given him a reason to call Konoha home again.  
.  
.

 **~ the end ~**  
.  
.


End file.
